thyfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Фарс каприччио
“Capriccio Farce” - песня, опубликованная Akuno-P 29 октября 2011 года. Это седьмая по счету песня в цикле Заводной Колыбельной. В ней описывается встреча, произошедшая в 998 году между обитателями Театра Зла. Capriccio Farce is a song released by Akuno-P on October 29, 2011. It is the seventh song in the Clockwork Lullaby Series, depicting a meeting between the inhabitants of Evil's Theater. Plot Пробудившиеся сосуды греха собираются в разрушенном театре, чтобы начать суд. Возглавляющая заседание Владычица Суда говорит о необходимости отыскать пропавший грех, после чего спрашивает Ма, не знает ли она, где его искать. Ма отвечает, что текущее местонахождение греха ей неизвестно, и высказывает опасение, что он может находиться «в руках у той девушки». Шестеренка считает, что после того, как все сосуды наконец объединятся, больше ничего не останется. Хозяйка Кладбища, насмехаясь над ним, говорит, что он бессилен что-либо сделать. The awakened vessels of sin all meet in a ruined theater to start a trial. The Master of the Court leads the trial, discussing that they need to find the missing sin, and asks Ma its location. Ma states she doesn't know its whereabouts either, but she fears that it might be in "that girl's hand". GEAR believes that there will be nothing left after the vessels are united, and the Master of the Graveyard taunts him that he is powerless to do anything. Затем Владычица Суда приказывает Гаммону Окто рассказать о причинах, побудивших его прийти в лес. Гаммон объясняет, что вошел в лес, надеясь найти меч Венома. Этот меч должен был помочь ему уничтожить ужасное проклятие, хранимое его телом. Хозяйка Кладбища и ее слуги схватили Окто, когда он пытался проникнуть в театр, и Владычица Суда судила его и приговорила к смерти. Однако в последний момент его спасла Официантка, которой нужен был подчиненный. Вот так Гаммон Окто и стал «Садовником». Перед последним припевом Аномальный напевает колыбельную. В конце говорится о том, что одинокий человек незадолго до своей смерти построил в лесу театр. Но неизвестно, станет ли реальностью Утопия, которой он так мечтал достичь ради себя и своей дочери. Next, the Master of the Court instructs Gammon Octo to recount the events that led him to the forest. He mentions that he entered the forest looking for the Venom Sword in order to undo a terrible curse on his body, but was captured by the Master of the Graveyard and her servants. The Master of the Court trials him and sentences him to death, but was saved by the Waiter who wanted him for chores, and became the "Gardener". A lullaby is sung by Irregular before the final chorus. It is mentioned how a lonely man, before he died, constructed this theater in the forest. But it is unknown if the Utopia he dreamed of for him and his daughter will succeed. Characters Singing Roles Hatsune Miku as Master of the Court Megurine Luka as Ma Kagamine Rin as Female Servant and Waiter KAITO as GEAR MEIKO as Master of the Graveyard Camui Gackpo as Gardener Kagamine Len as Male Servant and Irregular GUMI as Master of the Hellish Yard Non-Singing Roles KAITO as Gallerian Marlon Camui Gackpo as Sateriasis Venomania Related Songs Heartbeat Clocktower “Heartbeat Clocktower” рассказывает о прошлом Владычицы Суда, а также о том, как Шестеренка пожертвовал собой, чтобы передать ей силы Ложки Марлона. Heartbeat Clocktower chronicles the past of the Master of the Court, as it details GEAR's sacrifice to give her the powers of the Marlon Spoon. Master of the Court События “Master of the Court” предшествуют событиям “Capriccio Farce”. В этой песне Владычица Суда рассказывает о целях, которых она предполагает достичь в будущем, а также о своих взаимоотношениях с некоторыми другими обитателями театра. The song Master of the Court shows the interactions of the Master of the Court with other residents of the Theater prior to Capriccio Farce, as well as detailing her future goals. Master of the Graveyard События “Master of the Graveyard” также предшествуют событиям “Capriccio Farce”. Эта песня рассказывает о Хозяйке Кладбища: о роли, которую она играет в театре, и о ее отношениях с другими его обитателями. Master of the Graveyard explains the Master of the Graveyard's role in the theater as well as her relationship with some of the other inhabitants, prior to Capriccio Farce. Albums EVILS COURT.png|Evils Court|link=Evils Court Trivia Conceptualization and Origin *Название песни отсылает к словам Куклы-Директора, а точнее, к ее странному и неуместному обозначению встречи обитателей театра как «суда». *The song's title refers to the Director Doll's whimsical and unnecessary treatment of their meeting as a "trial". *«Capriccio», что по-итальянски означает «каприз», - название последней оперы Рихарда Штрауса. Возможно, использование этого слова в названии песни - намек на то, что события “Capriccio Farce” происходят в последние годы Хроник. Персонажей в песне десять, так же, как и в опере Штрауса. *"Capriccio", meaning "Whim" in Italian, is the name of the last opera composed by Richard Strauss, tying to the song's placement within the final years of the Evillious Chronicles; like the opera, the song also features ten characters. *A farce is a light dramatic work in which higly improbable plot situations, exaggerated characters, and often slastick elements are used for humorous effect; as a double meaning, it also refers to ludicrous, often frustrating mockeries of a situation or event. Curiosities *In the Evils Court booklet, Gammon expresses frustration at not just having an ordinary meeting. *The Evils Court crossfade lists the event as a mockery of justice they called "Getting Started". *During each verse, a dialogue box appears to portray the lyrics and, during each song intermission, a list of profiles appears for the characters involved, describing their actions and character; the skin utilized for the dialogues and profiles are a parody to the Ace Attorney games. *Песня начинается со слов: “さあ...” («Давай…»). Это отсылка к циклу семи смертных грехов, каждая песня которого начиналась с этой фразы. *The song makes a brief reference to the Seven Deadly Sins Series, beginning with "さあ..." (Now/Let's...), the signature phrase beginning all song in the series. *Each character is accompanied by an object in the background, representing their domain and/or role in the theater or (in the case of Master of the Hellish Yard) Hell. *The last verse the characters sing are ordered by their individual Vocaloid's release date. *In Evils Court, the song is preceded by an instrumental titled "5 Minutes Before Court", utilizing a similar tune to Capriccio Farce, albeit much slower and with different instruments. Gallery Song PV= Doll miku.PNG|The Master of the Court asks Ma where the last vessel is located Magician luka.PNG|Ma muses that the vessel is likely in "her" hands greed kaito.PNG|GEAR comments on the "farce" of a meeting they held gluttony meiko.PNG|The Master of the Graveyard mocks GEAR for his inability to do anything about the circumstances gardener gakupo.PNG|The Cursed Gardner relates the circumstances surrounding his arrival to the theater gluttony trio.PNG|The Servants demanding the Gardener is killed, eaten, or at least captured vanity gardener.PNG|The Waiter saved him, so he became the "Gardener" humility len.PNG|Irregular singing the Clockwork Lullaby at the second chorus' end wrath gumi.PNG|The Master of the Hellish Yard during the song's final chorus |-| Misc= Capriccio.Farce.full.840735.jpg|Cappricio Farce original PV image by Painter Brioche Capriccio Farced.jpg|Capriccio Farce promotional image by Painter Brioche External links *Nicopedia - Song's article in Nicopedia (Japanese)